The Subtle Art of Plotting
by snarkophagus
Summary: Plagg and Tikki are actually pretty excellent matchmakers. They just screw up...occasionally? #Adrinette.
1. Cheesy Intervention

_Hello, dear readers! I'm not new to the Fanfiction community, but I'm one of those people that reads every single piece of fanfiction out there, but never bothers writing any because she_ knows _that_ _she won't get around to finishing it. But as of this auspicious moment, I'm going to be writing a short fic. Why_ now _? Because there are so many gorgeous authors in this fandom, and I was curious and inspired enough to give my rusty writing skills another go. Mild, constructive criticism welcome, but please be gentle, because I'm far too sensitive and it's a little bit of a problem._ :)  
 _Anyway, without further ado, here we go!_

* * *

It was supposed to be a fairly quick affair. But it continued, week after week, month after month, and year after year. Tikki and Plagg's Broom Closet™ Conferences were an extremely regular feature, at this point. And if the janitors happened to wonder why their access to cleaning supplies was revoked once every week, they didn't pay too much heed to it.

Tikki was flopped over on an upturned bucket, while Plagg moaned about the school replacing their last soap solution that apparently smelled of camembert for a more neutral, flowery one.

After rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time, Tikki resorted to a more effective method: smacking Plagg over the head with her stubby little arms.

The little cat demon cried out. "What was that for?"  
Tikki rolled her eyes again. "The lunch break starts soon, and we need to return to our holders, or they'll start to worry."

Plagg yawned before pulling out a piece of camembert from god-knows-where. "Nah, Adrien can survive without me for a while. At least, while I savor this beauty," he said, making googly eyes at the runny cheese before gulping it down in one.

Tikki hit him over the head once more. "Are you done?"  
"Tikki!" he mimed fake crying, but then decided it was too much effort, reverting back to his snarky glory.  
"What are we going to do about Project _Googly-Eyed Losers_?" Needless to say, it was Plagg that had inaugurated their little venture.

Plagg shrugged, doing a little backflip in the air before settling down beside Tikki on her bucket throne. "Maybe we could exchange holders and have them track each other down?"

Tikki thought for a second before shaking her head vigorously. "We tried that two years ago, remember? Adrien started talking about camembert as soon as he figured out you were gone and you floated right back to him."

Plagg's little canines disappeared out of view momentarily as a look of deep mourning crossed his features. "I didn't get camembert for a full two days after we tried that, Tikki. Two _days_!" he snarled at an imaginary Agreste.  
"I was forced to eat _mozzarella._ Ugh."

Silence reigned for a couple moments. Then,  
"So, are you in or not, Tikki? Let's exchange holders!"

The little kwami's eyes widened in sheer exasperation. "I just _told_ you that it was a bad idea, Plagg."

"Okay, then it's settled. We're doing this! See you on the other side, Tikki!" and with those famous last words, Plagg phased out of the broom cupboard, leaving behind an utterly annoyed, yet still extremely unsurprised kwami.

* * *

The plan was simple. Phase into their bags, and wait for pandemonium to ensue. And even if Plagg couldn't bear the stench of cookies and had tried to escape his pink confines a total of thirteen times, they were still sticking with this plan.

However, when Plagg's bad luck and Hawkmoth's dumb ideas reside under the same roof, the amalgamation is often a product that leaves a lot to be desired. Thus, the Befuddler was born.

An akuma born of a frustrated dyslexic student that had been berated by his mathematics teacher a couple times too many, he now sought to confuse everyone around him to the point of insanity. Now, one could probably sympathize with his irritation aimed at his poor understanding of mathematics, if not for the fact that the SS Adrinette was set to sink once more.

* * *

Plagg groaned once more as the bag thumped against Marinette's leg, sending up more disgustingly sweet fumes towards his delicate nose. He really didn't know how Tikki could bear the stench of so many cookies. _He_ , obviously, had _far_ more refined tastes.

Soon enough, Ladybug had said hello to her parents and had taken her lunch from them, and was going up to her room carefully with the steaming platter which smelled of, if he wasn't mistaken, a moderately exquisite cheese. It was no camembert, but it would surely prevent him from dying of starvation.

As soon as she placed the dishes on her table, Plagg spiraled out of the bag, his love for theatrics shimmering ever so slightly. He'd learnt from Shakespeare, after all, but he rarely got to use it, for Adrien could surpass literally _anyone_ in the emotional art of dramatics.

Marinette jumped slightly, but thankfully did not upturn the gorgeous side helping of cheese she had, innocently sitting beside her serving of dumplings.

And then she screamed. Honestly, kids these days.

Plagg snickered. "Calm down, Ladybug. I am a very powerful God, but I won't harm you if you give that cheese to me, eh, savvy?" His inner Jack Sparrow would be very proud of this moment, right here.

The sassy little Ladybug rolled her eyes. "You're Chat Noir's kwami, aren't you? He told me you were a cheese hog."

Plagg sputtered. "Cheese hog? Excuse moi, but cheese is a thing to be _savored_ , not demolished! I simply am an artist that appreciates and recognizes its delicate beauty." He hurriedly made his way over to the plate, finishing up the cubes of cheese before Marinette could think to retract them.

Ah. That felt _good_.

Before Marinette could get a word in edgewise, screams filled the air. Both Plagg and Marinette sighed in unison.

This was honestly the worst time ever to have an akuma attack. She had no clue who Chat Noir was, nor any clue of where he might live. She slowly swiveled around to face the little cat.

"Well?"

Plagg continued chewing. "Well, what?"  
"How are we supposed to transform, Plagg? I'm pretty sure Tikki isn't here."

A couple of suspenseful moments later, he admitted defeat. "Well, you're right. But…I have a solution!"  
He rubbed his tiny hands together in glee. Tikki would thank him later.

"How about I tell you that I gave Tikki an antenna, because she's obviously a bug, and that I have the remote control right here? We can track her down and you guys can exchange kwamis!"

Marinette was understandably confused. Not. Honestly, humans are so stupid.  
She stared at him for a couple of moments, then muttered, "What?" under her breath.

Plagg wondered if perhaps this human had been deprived of basic speaking functions at a young age. "I gave Tikki an _antenna._ We can track her!"

Marinette pouted at his rebuking tone, before a firm look of determination crossed her features. She grabbed her bag, stuffed in a couple of things: a rope, a torch, a…saucepan, and a variety pack of cheeses, and gestured for him to fly into her blazer pocket. Marching out the door with unnaturally loud, thumping steps, Marinette suddenly skidded to a stop. She pulled Plagg out, tilted her head, and gave him a look of utter befuddlement. "Why?"

He gave her a look of utter derision. "Why what?"  
"Why would you give Tikki an antenna of all things?"

"So we could track her down, obviously. Tikki should pick cleverer Ladybugs, I swear to brie." He muttered the last bit under his breath, but he was pretty sure Marinette heard him anyway, considering the look of deep thought she was examining him with.

She stared at him for a couple minutes longer. He glared back. They were wasting time, not that he cared. Gabriel had far too much time on his hands, and he was tired of humouring him and his akumas.

Okay, this was getting tiring. He resisted the urge to squirm as Ladybug narrowed her eyes till she was practically squinting at him. Then, finally, she spoke. Praise the Lords!

"You planned this." It wasn't a question.  
But Plagg was Plagg, and Plagg hated and loved the Cs. He loved camembert, and hated confrontation. Therefore, with his wise, scintillating knowledge of what to do in difficult situations, he decided on the best of both worlds.

Unfazed, he ignored Marinette, and dove into her bag to scarf down some of the cheese she was carrying. There. Now he neither had to answer, nor had to forego his tiny appetite.

Unfortunately, his wisdom had nothing written for when he was unceremoniously pulled out of Marinette's purse. She glared at him for a couple moments longer.

His nose wiggled. The sweet scent of cheese was wafting out of the open container, and his eyes felt like they were watching a game of intense hockey, not knowing where to focus.

Another set of screams echoed around them. Marinette's face shifted into one of concern momentarily, but her determined expression returned quickly enough. She seemed to want an answer immediately.

Plagg had none for her. None that she would like, at least. He gulped and glanced towards the cheese, feeling his self-control to be on the verge of snapping. Finally, he sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you."  
Marinette listened closely, even bending down and looking at him with her huge bluebell eyes to portray her sincerity.

"Chat Noir, he er…he," he stuttered. Wait, he was getting an idea. Yes! "Chat Noir wanted me to bring him a strand of your hair so he could add it to his potion and look like you!"

She stared at him for a couple minutes. "Chat Noir is making a Polyjuice potion?"

Plagg was happy that she seemed to be buying it. "Yes!" he nodded his head rapidly, joyous that his cover hadn't been blown yet. "That's exactly what he's doing!"

Marinette seemed almost amused for a second before she went back to glaring at him. "What is going on, Plagg?"

The little kwami's eyes widened at the strict tone in her voice. How had she figured out that he'd been lying?

Oh, wait. Wasn't Polyjuice Potion from that one crazy famous book series? Plagg nodded to himself sagely. Ah. He had to think of something fast.

Meanwhile, Marinette held him up at eye level to better scare him. The next words from her mouth were the saddest Plagg had ever been privy to.

"Plagg, if you don't tell me where Tikki is, I'll tell Chat Noir to cut off your camem-"  
His eyes widened in utter betrayal as he sensed where this blasphemous sentence was going. However, Marinette never got to finish her sentence.

Someone screamed from behind them. "Look out!"  
And before either of them could turn or finish their sentence, a bright blue light engulfed the girl that held him in her hand. It didn't affect him, though he didn't understand why.

He felt fine. Maybe because he was magic, too?

Marinette on the other hand, was very confused. She looked around, then at him and back around again. Plagg waited for her to say something.

"Who are _you_?"

* * *

 _And there we go! This is the first chapter of this wonky fanfic, and I really hope you liked it! Read and Review and Follow and Favourite, my kittens! Leave me some love, and we'll go from there! Bye! x_


	2. Acidic Kwamis

_Hello, dear readers! My regular workload is unusually high at the moment, and will remain so for the next six months, therefore updates will not be extremely frequent. My sincerest apologies. On that note, I really want to mention how happy I am with the response to the previous chapter. You guys are honestly so sweet you give me type II diabetes. Also, yes, I am the queen of unnecessary metaphors, but you didn't want to know that, did you? Let's continue on with the story! Also, one last thing before I leave you to your reading, I'd like to know if you want me to reply to your reviews in the next author's note. Some writers do so, some don't, but whether I do so or not is up to you. So leave a postscript if you desire a certain riposte. And that's all for now! See you on the other side, my people! Mwah. x_

* * *

Plagg was a very laidback cat, don't get him wrong. However, certain situations called for a little bit of panicking. Not to say that he was panicking right that instant, don't be presumptuous.

Marinette still looked very confused. She hadn't stopped looking confused since that unoriginal akuma had shot her while defenseless. She didn't remember who he was, and that meant that he wouldn't be getting the cheese in her purse any time soon. God, the things he did for Tikki.

Suddenly, he squeaked as the hand holding him tightened into a slight fist. Marinette brought him up to eye level in an eerie reminder of a couple confusion-free minutes ago, and slowly raised an eyebrow. Morgana help him. He prayed to the lords of cheese that she may mistake him for a plush toy or-  
"You're a kwami."  
Wait, what?

She knew what he was. She didn't know who he was. Now, what was he supposed to do? Plagg was a cool cat. He was great at thinking on his feet. But before he could conjure up a plan, she spoke.

"You're Chat Noir's kwami."  
…was déjà vu a thing now? He wondered, not for the first time, what exactly the Befuddler did. Wait. The _Befuddler_. Ah, the akuma had just confused Ladybug, not given her amnesia. Thank God. He had almost panicked, but thankfully saved himself the exertion, because there wasn't any camembert to cure his exhaustion if he'd had to exert himself.

Now to look for Tikki.

* * *

Adrien was stumped. The wheel of camembert had been sitting on his desk for the past hour, the runniness increasing worryingly by the minute. He was pretty sure the whole city could smell the stench by now. He half expected Nathalie to come rushing in and berate him for ruining the Agreste image by sending stench into the world, one camembert wheel at a time. Maybe she'd even kick him off model roster if she thought he had body odour. Wait, that could actually be a good idea. Maybe he was onto something. Unless…he was stopped from going to school ever again because if some paparazzi were to die of his alleged body odour, he'd ruin the Agreste family image and his father would be sent to jail and-

Gah. He was definitely getting ahead of himself. Where on earth was Plagg? There was no whining, no slurping, and no cackling. He didn't know what to do with this undeserved bout of silence.

Then a scream rang out through the air. If Adrien still had his faux leather cat ears on, they'd have been perked up to the heavens. There was an akuma, and his kwami apparently wasn't hungry after a long, stressful day of sleeping in his shirt pocket. And if his kwami wasn't hungry, then he probably wasn't here in the first place. Adrien groaned exasperatedly, then rose up to empty out his bag.

Pens and papers tumbled out. A love letter to Ladybug tumbled out. His scarf from his father tumbled out. A fake pair of cat years he'd gotten three years ago from a Chat Noir themed fair stall tumbled out. All perfectly normal things to keep inside a tuition bag. And then a tomato tumbled out.

…he didn't keep tomatoes in his bag. What was that doing here? He carefully lifted up the tomato so that it wouldn't combust all over his white carpeting and ruin the Agreste name of keeping their whites clean.

It wasn't a tomato.

It had spots on it. Black little polka dotted tomato? Did those even exist?  
He was pondering upon this anomaly when the tomato opened its eyes. Did tomatoes have eyes?

Wait, no, this looked like a kwami. Was there a tomato kwami? What was the power of the tomato kwami? It must be particularly _acidic_ towards wrongdoers. He mentally giggled and high fived himself. He was so good at this humour shindig.

…maybe it was the ladybug kwami? Tomato kwamis were absolutely impractical. The little fairy in his hand had frozen up, clearly pretending to be a plush toy.

Idiot kwami. She had opened her eyes right in front of him. He wasn't oblivious. At all. And he righteously felt that the kwami should have known that.

He brought up Tikki to face level. "Hey, are you Ladybug's kwami?"

* * *

Plagg was _so_ done. The Befuddler was the most confusing akuma he'd ever had to deal with. It seemed that he'd hit himself with one of his rays, what with the completely random targets he was shooting at.

Once Marinette was safely informed of his biodata, they'd tucked into an alleyway to better analyze the complex situation occurring in Paris' streets. In that short span of time, he'd seen the Befuddler shoot at a parking ticket, a _no parking_ sign, a _don't litter_ sign, a windshield, and a random pair of stilettos. The parking ticket had changed into a lottery ticket, the no parking sign had become a _let's partayyy_ advertisement, the windshield a math textbook and littering sign was now a thesis on the importance of park benches. The stilettos, however, remained as sparkly as ever.

Marinette could empathize though. There was nothing logical about walking on stilts to look sophisticated, so the Befuddler had probably thought that it would be sadistic enough to leave them as they were. Other than that unnecessary bout of empathy, Plagg couldn't understand how the akuma planned to draw out Ladybug and Chat Noir. He wasn't exactly doing…anything.

On second thoughts, _why_ were the people screaming?

Plagg scowled in annoyance as he watched a man run past yowling like a wounded kitten. What, exactly, did he think was going to happen to him?

He didn't have time for this stupidity. He could have been eating camembert right now. But he had to deal with this pesky akuma.

The sooner they dealt with this, the sooner the SS Adrinette could sail. He turned to Marinette, flying up to her ear to whisper.  
Smiling evilly, he started. "Okay, so here's the plan."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Tikki."

Adrien sprang back in surprise as the tomato talked. He knew it! He knew that it had been Ladybug's kwami. He was so clever.

His smile drooped. If Tikki was here, that meant that Plagg was with Ladybug. He would never get Plagg back, because then Ladybug would have his head for trying to figure out her identity. Damn it.

Tikki flew up to him suddenly and rubbed one of stubby hands against his cheek in some semblance of a sisterly caress. "What's wrong, Adrien?"

He couldn't deal with this niceness.

"You're here. I can't get Plagg back because I don't know who Ladybug is. There is an akuma outside. What am I going to do?"

Tikki smiled slightly. The plan was coming along beautifully.

"Ah, Adrien, it's okay. Desperate times call for desperate measures, yes? I'm forbidden by kwami law to tell you my holder's identity, but I can guide you to her through hints."

Adrien didn't look like he was breathing.

Tikki grinned slightly. "Are you okay, Adrien?"  
He nodded his head energetically, a slightly unhinged expression stealing across his features for a moment. Tikki wondered if his head would fall off.

This plan was difficult, but she had an inkling that it would work this time. The ship would have sailed long ago, had it not been for kwami law, an old scrap of paper that Plagg had torn out of his Master's diary a couple centuries ago. They'd spent a couple nights giggling over what rules to put in there.

Kwami law was a matter of honour now.

* * *

 _...And I finally got around to writing another chapter. Yay for me, babyy! :D  
My friend thought I wouldn't get around to doing this for another couple years, and she speaks from experience, but I'm glad this worked out. I'm sorry that the chapter is slightly shorter than the last one, but I felt like this was a good note to end the chapter on, and if I'd stretched it out any further, it'd just be bad writing that I would end up deleting from the story anyway. Long author's note aside, some of you asked me about what's going on on the Agreste turf, so hopefully you liked this a little? Review and Follow and Favourite if you liked it, as always. I'll see you in another life, my beauties. Toodles! ^-^_


	3. Suspicious Pandemonium

_I'm back! I must confess, this chapter is the product of a barely functioning brain, teetering on the edge of collapsing from exhaustion, so let's see how we're going to perform. I don't have any particularly amazing hopes for this chapter, but mediocrity is what you came for when you clicked on this fic, so it's entirely unsurprising. Hopefully._

 _Unnecessary author's notes aside, we should begin now._

* * *

Marinette and Plagg were running. Well, technically, _Plagg_ wasn't running because he could fly, but you get the gist. He was mildly enjoying the luxury of flying out in the open, considering that everyone around them was confused enough anyway for them to not really take notice of a black blur breezing past.

They were banking on the fact that the akumatized student wouldn't really have any knowledge of the Miraculous stones, other than the fact that he was supposedly to retrieve them. He wouldn't know what hit him. Literally.

The glass door of the nearest comic book store they were headed towards was thrown open as Marinette ran in, any sort of reputation she had for being clumsy shredded as she ran around the corners with a surefire grace befitting her superhero counterpart.

She screamed at the first attendant they found, scaring the poor guy out of his wits as they interrogated him about the whereabouts of the cosplay pieces.

Plagg internally laughed at his misery. He was probably some college kid looking to earn a couple dollars, it was obvious that dealing with panicky insect women was not on his job requirement list.

Then Marinette screamed at him. This woman showed no mercy, whatsoever. He couldn't understand why his kid called her sweet.

Some cheeses, however, held subtle flavors that gave a sweet hint to those heavenly beauties. He could get behind being around those sweet little things. Ladybug, however, was evil enough to withhold camembert, and really, demonic people like her were the reason that the supply of camembert was lessening in the local dairy mart.

Never mind the fact that it was him that had snuck out and ate the cheese one too many times, forcing them to stop stocking it in their stores for fear of a thief.

* * *

Tikki waited semi patiently as Adrien stopped bouncing long enough to take a seat on his ginormous bed. His face still held traces of eager kitten, but she supposed that there was no going back from that, was there?

She flew up to his eye level and gave him an expectant look. The young Agreste tilted his head curiously at her until he realized what she was hinting at. Quickly grabbing a notepad from his bedside table, he sat there poised to take notes like an underpaid secretary from his father's company, except for the fact that was considerably happier about his situation.

Tikki cleared her throat.

Adrien started. "Tikki, um-won't Ladybug be upset that you're helping me figure out who she is?"  
Tikki sent him an exasperated look. This was the twentieth time that he had asked her this. He immediately shut up.

"First. What does Ladybug smell like?"  
Adrien flipped his hair what little he could. This was his time to shine!

"Ladybug smells like freshly baked cookies, with just the slightest hint of nutmeg and cinnamon. In autumn, she sometimes carries the scent of peppermint, too. If I were to talk about what cookies she smells like most often, I'd say vanilla scented butterscotch nut cookies. And I once caught a whiff of chocolate croissant from her, too."

Adrien took in a deep breath as he finished his tirade. Tikki looked at him wide eyed, at a loss for what to say. She wondered whether he thought of Ladybug as an actual woman or a delicious pastry, with the way he talked about her. Maybe that was why he was so fond of her, considering the fact that his sweet tooth rivalled hers.

Right. This was going to be easier than she thought.

"Where would you find all of these things?"  
Adrien sat up straight. "In a bakery?"

"Correct!" Tikki squealed. "What bakery?"  
Adrien's smile fell. "There are a lot of bakeries in Paris. How would we know what bakery Ladybug's favourite is?"

…Oh, boy.

Tikki shook her head furiously. "Alya goes to the bakery a lot, doesn't she? Does she smell like a bakery to you, too?"

Adrien shook his head no.

"Why would a person smell like a bakery?"  
He pondered the question for a couple minutes. "If the person lived in a bakery, they might smell like one?"

Tikki resisted the urge to do a victory dance.

"And who do you know that lives in a bakery?"  
Adrien looked up at Tikki questioningly, wondering what she was getting at.  
"…Marinette?"

"Correct! Now who do you think Ladybug is?"  
Resisting the urge to scowl in frustration, Adrien settled on a mild look of discontent. "Marinette surely isn't the only person who lives in a bakery in Paris, Ladybug could be anyone, Tikki!"

Tikki stilled for a moment. Did the little boy forget that she was Ladybug's kwami and had a perfectly clear image of just who she was as a civilian?

Jesus, this was going to take even longer than she had anticipated.

"Right. So, how does Ladybug wear her hair?"

"In two perfectly adorable pigtails with cherry red ribbons!"  
Tikki was beginning to feel a lot like she was conducting a trivia quiz.

"Who else do you know that wears their hair in pigtails?"  
"Aurore and Marinette. But Aurore is blonde, so she obviously isn't Ladybug."

Yes! They were getting somewhere!

"So, Marinette lives in a bakery and smells like Ladybug. She also wears her hair the exact same way that Ladybug does. What do we conclude from this?"

"How do we know that Marinette smells like Ladybug? I've never smelt her. And there could be a lot of girls with pigtails in Paris. We don't know for sure."

Tikki face palmed. If kwamis needed to be paid, this was as good a time as any to start.

* * *

With the advent of Ladybug and Chat Noir, comic book shelves had begun to become overloaded with near identical superhero merchandise, to the point where it was difficult for even Marinette to differentiate between her own Miraculous (while transformed) and the fakes. Of course, it was a small mercy that the earrings turned a dull black upon not being in use, keeping them safe from being taken.

Plagg had told her that Chat Noir's ring was plain, a dull gunmetal silver band with a black center, which was easy enough to locate amongst dusty merchandise of superheroes of ages past. The problem was finding as many as they needed, and quickly. But between fairy Gods, and determined Ladybugs, rings were salvaged from every nook and cranny of every comic book store on their side of Paris, until they'd collected enough for their plan.

Plagg's plan was simple. The akuma was born of confusion and frustration, and he wanted to get rid of his own befuddlement by aiding Hawkmoth in his plans. It just so happened that in the end, Plagg wasn't one to be particularly helpful.

* * *

Tikki had to try something else. Every obvious hint she'd dropped so far had been countered with either a "You're wrong, Tikki!" or an "It's obviously not Marinette, it could be literally anyone else. How would you know anyway, Tikki?"

It's like the boy was purposefully forgetting that _she_ knew who Ladybug was.

Thankfully for her, Plagg knew how dense his charge was, and had come up with an incredibly idiotic plan, one that she'd scorned initially. Luckily for them, an idiotic plan was just what they needed while dealing with the Agreste.

She then sat Adrien down and briefed him through their plan of action. Plucking out a tiny antenna from the back of her head after a little bit of embarrassed searching, Tikki proudly displayed it to the sunshine child.

"What is that?"  
Tikki's smile turned upside down. She'd thought that her plan would have been obvious. Never mind, she could fix this.

"It's an antenna. It lets out a shrill whine as soon as Plagg gets closer because he has the remote."

She looked at Adrien to make sure that he was following. He nodded slightly, a mild frown adorning his gentle face. "And Plagg is with Ma-" she backtracked, horrified, and rephrased her words more carefully.

"Plagg is with Ladybug, obviously," she gave a nervous laugh, hoping against hope that Adrien hadn't caught onto what they were doing yet, "so we can find her, and then you guys can exchange kwamis!" her words grew in volume and confidence, the last ones being practically shrieked out. Adrien winced.

Tikki had never really been sure whether she actually required oxygen to live, but the simple action of taking a deep breath still calmed her down slightly in frustratingly stressful situations.

Adrien, having been used to logic all his life, could not make sense of the situation. How could two kwamis who barely had any knowledge of technology make up an antenna to detect other kwamis? And without him finding out anything about what they were doing?

But now that he thought about it carefully, Plagg _had_ asked him something about antennas a couple of weeks ago. There was something fishy here if this had been in the works for that long.

Adrien had experimented for months, and had discovered that Plagg never really cared about anyone or anything for more than forty three minutes, so what could have happened to capture his attention for this long?

He looked up to eye Tikki carefully, the kwami taking note of his suspicious stare with an apprehensive expression.

"Tikki, what's going on?"

* * *

 _Aaaaand I've successfully managed to churn out another chapter! Tell me what you thought in the little review box, and follow and favourite the story if it caught your fancy! I've already mentioned in a previous chapter that updates will be highly infrequent, which is_ another _reason to follow so you won't have to keep checking when I_ do _update. I'm happy with what's going on in the fic so far, but I haven't planned anything out yet, so if you want the story to go a certain way, leave me a review, and I just might take you up on it. With that being said, I'll see you the next blue moon. Au revoir. :D_


End file.
